1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for generating exercise instruction information and a system and a computer program implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonly known that music stimulates physical activity of a human being, which may be manifested, for instance, as dancing, exercising, running or walking. It is known that the stimulating effect of the music depends on musical characteristics, such as rhythm and harmony. Thus, various types of music may be used for controlling an exercise by playing music to the exercise performer. Musical characteristics, such as rhythm and intensity, affect the strength and quality of the stimulation and consequently the selection of music will have an effect on the actual performance.
The selection of the music is typically based on the exercise performer's subjective assessment on the music. The subjective assessment will, however, lead to a nondeterministic result, and the use of music as a medium for controlling the performance will not result in a performance of the desired type.